Things changed suddenly
by dorina16able
Summary: Sequel to "Some place to be at peace" The Scouts are ready to take matters in their own hands and restore Historia to the throne of Paradis. But a few days before the operation Sasha needs to change her role in the plan and her priorities in general.


**A/N: Sooo, my dears, here's the sequel I promised you, a bit later than I had planned but I had other stories in mind because of the recent manga chapters! Here we are again, though, the Scouts make their move against those who betrayed them while our pair of adorable dorks adjusts to married life once more, tehehehe ;)**

 **Pairings: JeanxSasha, ErenxMikasa (at the end) and hints at HitchxMarlowe**

 **This chapter contains MAJOR SPOILERS about the Marley arc, with some points being different from the canon. Also, for the sake of the plot, the thirteen-year-rule for Titan Shifters doesn't apply in the story.**

 **The title is from a verse from the wonderful, amazing song "Call out your name", the infamous Attack on Titan soundtrack.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Attack on Titan universe and characers in any way**

* * *

"And another arrow hitting the bulls eye, fired by the Scouts' new archer!" Falco Grice yells triumphantly and grips his newly-made bow even tighter, gazing satisfied at the target standing several feet away from him. His aim, already sharp and accurate thanks to his training and fighting with firearms in the Marley warrior program, has improved a lot and that gives him more courage and faith for the fight that's going to happen in a few days time.

The young boy briefly closes his eyes, enjoying the afternoon sun falling on his face and the sounds of people training or laughing in the yard that's surrounding Historia Reiss' orphanage and remembers how he was when he first arrived here, having just defected from Marley: a terrified boy feeling betrayed by everyone and believing he didn't deserve to join the soldiers of Paradis. He had thought back then that the exiled queen would shut the door right in his face, ordering him to go back to his superiors.

 _I still wonder how she took care of me, as if she always knew me, as if I never was on Marley's side_ , he thinks now, still amazed by Historia's natural kindness, and wonders how on earth he ever dared call the Scouts 'the demons of Paradis'. He sighs and attaches another arrow on the bowstring, firing it seconds later and watching it hit the bulls eye with a fierce look of determination, feeling more ready than ever to take part in the resistance and, eventually, the open rebellion they're planning against the Marley superiors and the Military Police traitors who currently rule the royal seat in Mitras and all regions inside the walls.

"My, my, someone here has become quite the expert in archery!" A cheerful voice interrupts the trail of his thoughts and a wide smile marks his face at the sight of one of the Scouts he gets along with the most. A young woman with brunet hair tied in a short ponytail and an expression that's happy and alert at the same time, as if she's enjoying the day and yet is ready to jump into action.

The first time Falco saw her was in Marley, where he witnessed her sniping soldiers and fighting like a true demon and yet showing kindness and mercy towards Gabi by sparing her life, not wanting to have a child's blood on her hands…the next time he saw her was three months ago, when he helped her escape from Stohess together with her husband and Hitch Dreyse…and ever since then, she's been here for him as an archery tutor and as someone to open up to about his fears.

"S-Scout Kirstein, forgive me, I didn't see you," he quickly apologizes and drops his bow to salute her, although she has repeatedly told him that such formalities aren't necessary. Still, Falco wants to show her his respect for her, the entire squad and their cause, as well as his gratitude for accepting him without once making him feel guilty for the past.

"Falco, Falco, how many times do I have to tell you that I don't care about titles and that you're free to call me Sasha?" She laughs loudly, making him smile automatically and break the salute. "So, I see you feel really comfortable with your new bow. That's good, that means you'll use it more effectively…and when my father trained me he told me I need to see any weapon of mine as an extension of my hand."

"Your father was right." Falco nods, having heard the same thing from his Marleyan commandants, although he avoids mentioning that to Sasha, who has suffered so much because of them.

"Now, come on, we're having a strategy meeting in one of the orphanage's secret rooms." Sasha states, glad that the building has hidden, underground rooms where they can gather without endangering the children hosted here, who will surely pay the prize in case someone discovers that the Recon Corps uses the place as a hideout until they march against those who betrayed them.

With his bow in his hand and carrying his quiver, Falco follows Sasha inside, but he leaves a loud gasp when she suddenly stops walking and stumbles forward, groaning in pain. He quickly catches her and helps her steady herself, trying not to show his worry as she slightly leans on him; it's been quite a while since Sasha experiences dizziness like that and he fears that the prospect to face Marley again is doing this to her. After all, she's been participating in a war ever since she was fifteen, surely her nerves are broken.

 _Especially when your enemies aren't mindless Titans, but actual humans who want to eliminate you_ , he thinks bitterly and watches her slowly finding her balance. "S-Sasha? Sasha, are you okay? Should I take you to Commander Hanji?"

"No…No, Falco, thank you…sorry about that." Sasha mumbles and offers him a comforting smile while rubbing her temples. "I-I think it's just nerves for what we're planning and I'll feel better when everything's over. Come on, let's go to the meeting."

* * *

Sasha's condition, though, doesn't only cause worries to Falco, but also to everyone else, like Mikasa, only a few hours later, after the meeting is over and everyone has been reminded about their positions. As the black-haired young woman is on her way to the training grounds to blow off her anxiousness, she sees Sasha stumbling out of the bathroom, looking ready to collapse and face even paler than it was this morning. It's so unlike her, compared to how she was when the Scouts first reunited—concerned about the future, but happy to be with everyone again and ready to help restore the regiment to its former glory. But right now she's so weak and fragile and Mikasa quickly runs to her and helps her stand, noticing how she clings to her as if her legs can't hold her on their own.

"Th-Thanks, Mikasa…God, these damn nerves can't calm down, let's be over this mission as soon as possible." Sasha whispers, her voice without its usual determination, now sounding soft and vulnerable. "Unless Hitch's cooking is so terrible and that's why I emptied all of it," she makes an attempt to joke, but to no avail, not to mention that this new information concerns Mikasa even more.

"Nerves or not, we need to get you to Hanji. You can't fight in this state, I'm sure she'll give you something to soothe you."

Completely ignoring Sasha's protests that there's no need to bother the Commander and that she's sure that once everything is over her health will definitely improve with some proper rest, Mikasa walks her to the orphanage's infirmary and stands next to her as Hanji bombards her with all sorts of questions about what kind of symptoms she has and for how long this is happening. Both young women watch the scientist's expression with curiousness and anxiety, impatient to hear her conclusions and startled when she leaves a loud yelp that would scare everyone within a ten-mile radius.

"Sasha, you little fool, it's not nerves or food poisoning, you're with child, I'm absolutely certain!" She squeals in delight and claps in her hands as if she's discovered some amazing new clue about Titans.

Hearing the abrupt announcement, Sasha's hazel eyes widen in shock as a dance of wild emotions takes place in her and she automatically lays a hand on her stomach, her breath catching in her throat and she feels like the whole world is changing around her, taking other forms and shaping her anew. A wave of protectiveness overwhelms her and she leaves a soft sob of happiness and fear, her eyes filling with tears as they meet the gazes of her Commander and her friend. When Marley forced them into separation, she had spent four months trying not to lose hope, secretly resisting, fighting against melancholy and uselessness…and now here she is, about to make a move against these traitors and carrying a child…an innocent and pure part of Jean and her.

"Aw, there, there, it's alright, everything will be alright. I understand that it's crushing news for you right now." Hanji comforts her and caresses her shoulder, giving her time to process the unexpected revelation, although she's unable to hide her huge smile: after so many hardships and deaths and now a new life is on the way, like proof that this world isn't completely messed up and hopeless for them. "Are you afraid of how Jean will react?" She wants to know, assuming that maybe he'll get scared for Sasha's health, especially since it's a few days before they march to Stohess.

"No…No, no, I'm sure he'll be overjoyed…in fact, he's told me that the thought of little Sashas and Jeans running around is what's giving him faith for what's to come." Sasha laughs through her tears, almost not sensing, in the blur her mind is in, that Mikasa's hugging her to console and congratulate her. "B-But…But now…The battle…What if he's thinking about me…and gets distracted during the battle and the enemies use it to their advantage and—?" She leaves another sob and wipes her tears with the back of her hand.

"He won't, I'm sure about that. Quite the contrary, this will be another reason for him to stay focused and come out of the fight unscathed." Mikasa assures her, thinking that it's not just empty words: with Sasha being pregnant, there's no way Jean will get distracted or act recklessly and risk his life.

"Mikasa is right. And you need to tell him before we leave, Sasha, he needs to know, especially if the thought of a family is what's holding him." The Commander gently advises her. "And of course we need to reconsider your position during the battle now."

"I know. I know and I won't do anything that will put me at risk or that will pressure me." Sasha nods determinedly; no matter her hatred towards Marley and the wish to see their downfall, right now her priorities have taken a completely different turn. She wants to help, of course, but she won't be in the main square of the royal residence where the battle will take place. But she also doesn't want to stay back and wait for everyone to return…she knows it's the safest solution, but the agony of not knowing what's going on will surely drive her mad.

"You'll change positions with Armin. He will join Eren in carrying our weapons and you'll help Floch and Hitch in preventing the MPs from interfering." Hanji decides, smiling when Sasha's expression turns grateful. "No need to thank me, Sasha, right now my priority is that you and your little one are safe."

The young woman nods and, in a sudden, she starts laughing and crying at the same time, as if she's only now fully grasped her new situation. It's terrifyingly amazing and so life-altering that right now she can't think about anything else, as if her mind's gone blank.

Things change so suddenly and life proves it constantly; within a year she found herself dreaming about a new life as a married woman, then she lost her dreams in a disaster and then she ended up here, a place she can be at peace for now.

"Oh, and you better be prepared to give Jean a slap when you tell him the news. Knowing him, it won't surprise me if he faints." Hanji giggles like a little girl and now even the always serious Mikasa can't stop laughing.

"It's just that…please, don't tell anyone why I changed positions with Armin. I'll say the truth to Jean, I swear, but I don't want anyone else to know…it's…it's something that needs to be heard in more joyous circumstances and not the days before a crucial fighting."

"Don't worry, Sasha, I'll simply say that it's better if our strategist is at the same place with us when the show begins and that we need your sharp instincts and senses to watch that no one comes to help the enemies and so on and so on. You just focus on staying as calm as possible and, if things escalate, leave the main action to Floch and Hitch, alright?"

"Of course, Commander."

* * *

A few hours later, when night has fallen over the orphanage and she is alone with Jean in the backyard to have some quiet and enjoy the peaceful darkness, Sasha starts assuming that maybe Hanji was right in her assumption that Jean might faint at the news. His dumbfounded expression is almost funny and she needs to stop herself from chuckling as she silently and patiently waits for him to process everything.

Truth be told, Jean literally feels one step before fainting and he's staring at Sasha with wide eyes, unable to utter a single word, her grip on his hands the only thing keeping him steady at the moment. He had told her a few minutes ago that she's so brave, that if they follow the plan everything will go well and that they're gonna make it, the two of them…and then Sasha dropped the bomb, that there's not two of them, not anymore, but three. He's shivering right now, he feels out of this place at the revelation, and the sensation almost travels him back to the night he reunited with Sasha and how he had felt that nothing else existed for them, not Marley, not the Military Police, not this goddamn war.

The same sensation overwhelms him now as he looks Sasha in the eyes and notices her face practically glowing, automatically smiling back at her. There's fear, of course, fear for the outcome of the battle and fear for whether he'll be a good father; there's fierce protectiveness and the wish to keep his family safe and, certainly, there's a wild and simultaneously content joy, as if he wants to laugh at the sweet irony of this world, which has thrown so much mess at all of them and yet brings so much happiness…a few days before a violent battle and he discovers that there's a child on the way…a pure being, unaffected by the tragedies and corruption of the world he was born into.

"I…I've already discussed with Hanji-san about what will happen in Mitras." Sasha starts explaining the practical matters, knowing that Jean needs his time to talk about the emotional ones. "Armin will take my place in the square and I'll join Floch and Hitch…That way I'll be away from the main fighting so the baby won't be put at risk and—"

"Can you say that again?" Jean cups her face, interrupting her before she can finish her sentence and she looks at him with curiosity, wondering what his question is hiding…his voice is so…so weird right now, surprised, hopeful, happy and full of fear and she lays her hands on his again to give him some warmth.

"That I'll change positions with Armin to avoid risk?" She playfully says with a small smile to ease him a little, now stroking his hands, eyes not leaving his.

"That other thing...what you said before that."

"That there will be three of us because I'm pregnant?"

Jean leaves a gasp and something that sounds like a broken sob before bringing Sasha into his arms, leaning his head against hers and peppering her face with soft pecks as his amber eyes tear up at the news, a part of him still not believing it. A child…his and Sasha's child…It's true, he had told her he would love a family and that this thought gave him strength…but this isn't just a thought, this is reality, _his_ reality…He's going to be a father. The happiness and fear are crushing him and he kisses Sasha sweetly, assuring her that he won't leave her. Sasha chuckles, knowing that this is Jean's way to express what he has in mind, and so she doesn't pressure him to talk; she only hugs him back and kisses his cheek with a bright smile, for a moment forgetting the battle ahead and focusing on the present.

But then she remembers something…a conversation they had the night they reunited…about how they wouldn't give each other false promises but would still hope for a better future…and a thought comes in mind, not leaving her alone and she decides to share it with her husband at once.

"Jean?"

"Yes, love?"

"If we have a girl…would you like us to name her Hope?"

"Hope…It's perfect…" Jean breathes out and kisses her with a laughter. He knows he's gonna love this child whether it's a girl or a boy, but Sasha's suggestion, so spontaneous and meaningful, is like it's helping him process the marvelous reality. "It's truly perfect, Sasha."

* * *

 _"_ _Why on earth can't Armin and I transform into Titans and just get rid of those bastards in five minutes?" Eren wants to know, the furiousness clear in the tone of his voice. His question causes some eye-rolls from his friends as Floch facepalms and Mikasa sighs, as if she's thinking that Eren is simply incorrigible._

 _"_ _Because, you idiot, innocent people will be present when the spectacle happens! And I think we've already settled that we need to keep casualties at the minimum…something that won't happen with that explosion of yours when you transform." Jean explains like he's saying something that's obvious to everyone but the suicidal maniac, although Eren doesn't comment the 'idiot' term like he would a few years ago._

 _"_ _Not to mention that we're still experimenting and training the power and skills of the War Hammer Titan." Hanji adds and her uninjured eye gleams in excitement, since said powers are absolutely unique to her, nothing she can explain based on her conclusions about the Attack and Founding Titan. "Even if you don't intend to use them, they may still come to surface because they're still not fully controlled…and we've all seen what these powers can do," she concludes and everyone shivers, the battle of Marley and the first time they encountered the aforementioned Titan still fresh in their minds, despite the fact that it's almost been a year since it occurred._

 _"_ _Tell me again, why have we chosen to make this a public event instead of a private audience?" Connie asks and, although he's in agony and wants everything to go according to the plan, he feels the familiar shivers before the battle, that sensation that their group is strong and can make it safe and sound._

 _"_ _Even if we hadn't chosen it, the Marley rulers would still make it public themselves. They're too arrogant and complacent and detest us more than anything; imagine how they'll react at the arrest of three Scouts who fought in Liberio." Levi patiently explains and his answer receives nods of agreement; it was one of the first things they had agreed upon when they first devised the plan to finally reclaim their rightful place in the military, banish the traitors and restore Historia to the throne of Paradis. "They'll want to make an example out of this arrest…announce to the people how demonic we are and how we'll meet the punishment we deserve and all that nonsense."_

 _"_ _Three willing Scout prisoners…brought into justice by three disguised Scouts…and then these six will begin the fighting. Marley and the MPs won't know what hit them." Hitch says with a sardonic smirk, a part of her still unable to believe that now she's part of the regiment she used to despise and criticize._ Damn you, Marlowe, the things I do for you _, she mentally reminds herself the reason she joined this resistance in the first place. "But how are you so sure that people will simply accept us? How do you know they won't side with those jerks? After all, Sasha and I know firsthand that many of them don't care about who's ruling and others even like the fact that the Scouts are disgraced…it's practically all we've been hearing these months in that inn in Stohess."_

 _"_ _That's true, but, like I told you, that's not the case with the majority of the residents. Before ending in Stohess I travelled across the districts of Wall Rose and, believe me, people want their rightful queen back, as well as the Survey Corps! They can't stand the fact that some land across the ocean simply imposed its tyranny on their home." Sasha disagrees, but a frown appears on her youthful face as she recalls the months she spent in Stohess and how she endured all sorts of implies and insults. She's only happy that this portion of people doesn't represent the general opinion, otherwise their cause would be pretty much doomed._

 _"_ _That's the same with the districts in Wall Maria. They're looking forward to seeing the day Paradis will be free from Marley." Mikasa states, trying to suppress her shudder, not wanting to remember these months of loneliness without Eren, without Armin, without the rest of their friends and with no reason to stay strong and fight.  
_

 _"_ _That's why I've volunteered to be one of those who'll pose as prisoners. People need to know the queen they support is willing to fight for them." Historia elaborates with a nod towards Levi and Hanji. "When we lost the battle against them, they threatened to kill me instantly should I ever enter Mitras again, but I don't think they'll do it. Like Captain Levi said, they'll want to boast about it, make our arrests examples to everyone who's thinking about turning against them, and the arrest of the ruler will be like a gift to them."_

 _"_ _And I'll be the second prisoner. A former warrior who's on the Scouts' side now, they'll throw a feast if they see me arrested." Falco speaks up, his bold words catching the others' attention and Connie pats his shoulder, impressed by the younger boy's bravery and glad that they have him on their side; not to mention that his knowledge about Marleyan strategy has proved valuable.  
_

 _"_ _Normally I'd be against a child being at the frontline, but I'm afraid that this damn war leaves us with no choice. However, I'll make sure that you'll avoid the first line of the fight and that you'll be able to hide if things get messy." Hanji tells him with a subtle nod towards the former recruits of the 104th, who know too well what it means being a child fighting in the frontlines of a war. "Well, my idea was that Shortie here should join you two as the third prisoner," she laughs and throws an arm around Levi's shoulder, "but then we thought that Marleyans would become suspicious if Humanity's Strongest was arrested. We'd make it too easy for them."_

 _"_ _Which is why I'll be the third. According to the spies we sent, these jerks are after Hitch, Sasha and me after that showdown in the inn in Stohess three months ago. If they see me captured, they'll lower their guard even more." Jean throws a concerned look towards Sasha, since he knows that she'll be scared for him walking straight into the lions' den despite the fact that she understood when he first announced his decision._

 _He's met with a surprise, though, for Sasha's eyes and expression show fear for his life, but she doesn't express anything that indicates she disagrees or that she's angry at him for playing such a dangerous role in the Scouts' mission. His wife simply nods in encouragement and squeezes his hand under the table: a silent message, a level of communication they've reached through the years, a way to tell him that she's proud of him and that she'll defend him in any way she can. Fighting the urge to hug and thank her in front of the others, Jean briefly squeezes her hand as well and smiles lovingly at her before they both focus back on the meeting._

 _"_ _The rightful queen, a former warrior who defected and has joined the Scouts and the soldier they're hunting after he escaped under her nose. Convincing enough to make Marley think they've won and not raise suspicions." Armin assesses and a small smile appears on his face._

 _"_ _Alright then, let's sum up!" Hanji exclaims and claps in her hands, having some of her old enthusiasm. "Jean, Falco and Historia will play the three prisoners who'll be brought in front of the Marley commanders. Mikasa, Levi and I will be disguised and pretend to turn them in until the time of the battle comes. Eren and Sasha will join us a few minutes later, also disguised and carrying the boxes with our weapons so they can aid us in time. Meanwhile, Connie will be keeping watch on the walls surrounding the yard in case things go wrong and our recruits will be scattered in the crowd and in the streets, ready to join us at any moment."_

 _"_ _And Floch, Hitch and I will make sure that the Military Police will be locked in their Headquarters with absolutely no chance to escape and come to Marley's aid." Armin speaks next and Floch pats Hitch's shoulder as a way to tell her that, in the end, her time in the MPs gave her important knowledge about their base and Stohess that's helping them now. "After that, Floch will stand guard in front of there base while Hitch and I will be watching from a vantage point and waiting for your sign."_

 _"_ _Right, the signal's clear enough, even brats like you can't mess it up. Red flare means that things went wrong and we need your help, yellow flare means that everything went well and you can join us." Levi reminds them before turning towards the Titan Shifters of the group. "Remember, you are forbidden to transform under any circumstances. Our goal is to be done with everything as soon as possible."_

 _"_ _Also, no lethal shots during the battle, only injury or restrain and imprison the targets." Historia states strictly and eyes every single one of them. "If we start killing everyone in our path, we'll be no different from them. The traitors will be trialed and sentenced according to their crimes soon enough."_

* * *

Jean, Falco and Historia exchange looks of determination as they stand in the main square that leads to the royal residence in the capital of Wall Sina, the Commanding Officer of the Scouts temporarily blocking the sounds of the large crowd that has assembled to watch what will occur. He notices various expressions: triumph at their arrest, shock to see the rightful queen in such a position, angry, hopeful, scared. His gaze travels towards the rampart and then the crowd again and he has to hide his smirk…his comrades are so well disguised that he can't notice them amongst the bystanders.

He can sense the three Scouts right behind them, wearing simple clothes and cloaks with hoods that hide their faces so they won't be recognized. Captain Levi's grip is like iron on him as he grabs his arms and even loosely presses a dagger on his back—Jean himself had suggested that to make it more believable for the Marley officers and superiors who are watching the scene with a look of smugness on their faces.

 _Good. Very good. The plan is into motion_ , he thinks and looks around once more. From the corner of his eye he notices a cloaked figure crouched on the rampart, watching, waiting…and he hears a small commotion behind him and he realizes that two more comrades have just taken their positions.

"Today you'll witness what happens to those who defy Marley's orders! You will see that we won't allow the demons of Paradis Island to come to surface again!" One of the Marleyans starts and Jean shoots him a furious glare, having recognized Theo Magath, one of the commanders of Marley's military.

He was one of their main opponents during the battle in Liberio and the battle that followed afterwards in Paradis…He had almost killed Connie in that last battle and he would have succeeded if it weren't for Sasha and Mikasa's quick intervention. Jean tightens his hand in a fist and throws a side glance towards Falco, worried about how the younger boy takes the sight of his former superior, but Falco's expression remains neutral and only his angry gaze reflects his disdain towards the Marleyan officer.

"Thanks to these three loyal servants of the rulers of Paradis, three traitors were captured yesterday, including the former queen," Magath continues while looking ironically at Historia, "the Commanding Officer of the Survey Corps," a gaze towards Jean, "and a former Marley warrior who betrayed his duties and all those who sacrificed so much in order to properly train him."

 _Sacrifices such as brain-washing and guilt-tripping, eh, Magath?_ Jean clenches his teeth together in order to stay silent and not act before it's time. Instead, his thoughts travel him to Sasha and their child and this calms his nerves in an instant…filling him with determination to see this mission through and go back to them…he's fighting for this child's future and he won't allow anyone to harm his family and his friends anymore.

"Before these three are brought to justice, though, I would like to ask from those who arrested them to remove their hoods so we can thank them properly!"

"With pleasure, you traitorous rat!" Levi seizes the opportunity and, while he removes his cloak at the same time with Mikasa and Hanji, everyone, rookies and veterans alike, run towards Armin and Eren to retrieve their weapons under the surprised looks of the crowd and the terrified yells of the Marley commanders.

 _Time for Marley's tyranny on Paradis to end._

* * *

"And are you sure that the MPs don't have extra keys or flare guns to warn their allies?" Floch asks Hitch as they stand with Sasha in front of the Military Police Headquarters, holding key chains in their hands and throwing suspicious gazes at the door despite having locked them from the outside. They had arrived at dawn, hours before the others, in order to make sure that the entire brigade would be inside the building so they could lock them up before they would leave for their morning chores.

"For the thousandth time, Floch, all doors and exits are locked and barred, we have their keys and the Military Police doesn't store flare guns in their base." Hitch rolls her eyes, irritated by her comrade's continuing suspicion—instead of trusting her knowledge and memory of the building from the time she belonged to the MPs, Floch hadn't stopped asking her stupid questions and making even stupider implies. "Your recruits are guarding the secret entrances and passageways of the city, we have people roaming the streets in case something goes wrong and two squads are scattered in the main square to help the Commander and the others. Now will you shut up so we can go to our positions or what?"

"Fine, fine, you ladies go to the watchtower to observe what's happening while I stay here to make sure no one gets in or out." Floch sighs and stares at them with pity and cautiousness. "Let's only hope that this suicidal plan of ours succeeds, although I still don't understand why the hell Historia doesn't want us to shoot down these jerks."

"For the same reason Eren and Armin can't transform...You don't understand…four years in the Scouts and you still don't understand?" Sasha hisses, her mind returning her to that ceremony they had after the battle in Shiganshina and Floch's accusations that the main squad had deceived the rookies. "You still repeat the same things you said in Marley…how can you say you fight for humanity's freedom and at the same time support such violence? Violence we already committed in Liberio…where we tried to spare the lives of innocent civilians and Eren still killed bystanders and _children_ in his Titan form…and, in case you don't remember, Marley's revenge tore us all apart for months!"

She wants to say more, but in a sudden she feels a sharp sting in her stomach that makes her wince, combined with a slight dizziness that makes her lean on Hitch's shoulder. She can barely notice her friend reprimand Floch and order him to resume his position before leading her away, while her hand soothingly rubs the spot that hurts her, feeling guilty for straining herself like that and mentally mumbling comforting words to the little being she's carrying.

 _Shhh…I'm so sorry, little one, I didn't want to upset you. Don't be afraid of anything, everything will be alright. Nothing will happen to me or your dad, I promise, you'll be safe._

"Sasha?" Hitch addresses her gently, noticing the gentle movements and adding everything up, Sasha's continuing sickness the past days and remembering a squad leader she had met while in the Military Police, who had to leave because she was pregnant. "Sasha, are you…?"

"Yeah. That's why Armin and I switched positions, so I wouldn't be in the frontline of the battle. But I couldn't stay at the orphanage, everyone I care about is here, waiting all alone would drive me crazy."

"I get it." The former MP nods in understanding and a soft smile appears on her face, genuinely happy for her friend. "They're gonna be fine, Sasha," she comments and the two of them head towards their assigned watchtower, from where they'll make sure that no enemies will ambush their comrades and where they'll wait for the signal that they can join everyone in the main square.

* * *

"Charge! Fight for your freedom, fight for Paradis!" Hanji's voice echoes all around and she leaves a loud laughter at the sight of the Marley officers staring completely dumbfounded as Survey Corps members emerge from every corner, arming themselves from the boxes Eren and Armin carried there earlier and starting the fight. "Show them that the devils of the island can't be shattered!"

"Falco, go help Eren and Armin!" Jean turns towards Falco, knocking a Marley cadet unconscious. "You'll be close to the exit that way, you'll be able to escape if something goes bad here."

"I don't want to escape while everyone else fights! I have trained, I can help!"

"I know, but I won't put a younger recruit on the first line! Besides, I need you to be near Eren…you've known him from Marley, I want you to keep an eye on him so he doesn't transform!" Jean insists, knowing too well that the suicidal maniac is more than capable to disobey orders and transform, which will result in unwanted victims. Apparently, being assigned a duty convinces Falco, who nods determinedly and runs to join the two Shifters.

It's over soon, much sooner than the Scout Regiment dared to hope. The Marleyans, without help from the Military Police and being caught off guard, didn't stand any chance no matter the fight they put. Heavily outnumbered, in a land they don't know and away from the sea to ask reinforcements with their battleships, they surrender not long after the battle began—especially since they saw that many residents of Stohess aided the Survey Corps as well. Soon, they are all restrained and brought before Historia, who's looking down on them with an emotionless expression, standing tall and regal, although her friends can see her relief in the way her shoulders relax and the soft smile on her face when she hears the crowd cheering for her and the entire regiment.

"The mission is officially declared a success!" She states with a strong voice and a respectful nod towards Hanji. "The tyranny of Marley on Paradis is over and those responsible will receive their punishments in due time! Captain Levi, you may fire the flare of victory."

And everyone, including the crowd that had run away during the battle, looks at the sky, where the yellow flare passes the message that the island is free.

* * *

"Yellow flare! Hitch, yellow flare, we won!" Sasha exclaims happily, clapping in her hands and already moving to leave the watchtower. When she senses, though, that the other woman isn't following her, she turns surprised towards her, only to notice the wide smile and the tears that are running down Hitch's face, her eyes locked on the lingering yellow smoke. "Hitch?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine…Thank God, it's over…It's just…." Hitch mumbles, not looking at her friend, unable to meet her compassion. "I just wish _he_ was here too!"

Sasha sighs, completely understanding Hitch expressing her grief now that victory is theirs. After all, Marlowe's memory and her friend's determination to honor him was what first drew her to help Historia with her plan—the four years that passed did little to ease her emotional pain. As Sasha brings her into a hug, she recalls how Hitch spent a much longer time than her in that filthy inn in Stohess, meaning that she surely endured way worse rude comments and ironic implies.

"As long as you keep him in your mind, he will always be with you in a way," she consoles her now; it's her own way to cope with the losses as well, has been ever since the moment she was informed of Mina's death and continued with Marco and so many others.

"You're right...You're right, but...but Historia offered to transfer me back to the MPs when everything is over and it all came back." Hitch reveals, her eyes sparking with hatred towards their former regiment. "But like I said before, for me the MPs were over the moment Marlowe died and I have no reason to return there. In fact...I'm planning an official transfer to the Scouts now that the queen has returned."

"We'll be happy to have you with us, Hitch." Sasha smiles at her and pulls her sleeve. "And you're the only one who will decide for your life. But now come on, let's go to the others. Practical matters can wait, for now we need to celebrate our freedom!"

The first ones Sasha runs into upon arriving in the square are Eren, Armin and Falco and, after teasing the two Titan Shifters about the fact that they obeyed orders and didn't transform, she hugs her younger protégé tightly, laughing at his cheerful rambling about how they brought the Marley commanders to justice. All around her, friends hug friends, tears flow freely, congratulations are shared and assumptions are made about what's going to happen from now on. Historia is already assigning tasks and chores as Hanji and Levi talk to her about her coronation, deciding that a large celebration will be held for all residents of Paradis, who deserve some joyful and relaxed moments after all the torture they've been through.

"Come here, you two!" Connie snickers as he wraps his arms around her and Jean, ruffling their hairs, just like he did back in Liberio. "You two knuckleheads are really special to me, you know that?"

"Yeah, we got it the first time you told us, thank you, Springer." Jean rolls his eyes before winking at his wife, actually amused and infected by his best friend's mood.

"I don't care, I'll say it again and you can do nothing about it!" Connie laughs without releasing them from his hug. "Besides, do you really think we'll ever have true quiet in Paradis?"

"Nah, but I don't even remember life without war and conspiracies." Sasha admits; they all know it, everything's still open and when Marley learns about the newest situation in the island, things will surely change again. But for now she doesn't want to think about that and so she smiles with content and enjoys the moment with her beloved, her best friend and her child.

* * *

 _Life flows in mysterious ways_ , Mikasa thinks as she sits at a table in the royal residence, with Eren next to her and watching the joyous atmosphere all around, people celebrating the sixth anniversary of their victory against Marley. She feels oddly at peace for once, holding her own continuation of life, a two-week-old baby girl she and Eren have named Carla. Watching her sleeping daughter with the soft dark hair, she relives everything that has happened until now, but at this moment the dreads of the past can't haunt her anymore. And despite the fact that she gets angry when people approach her and tell her how her child will one day lead humanity, since she's the offspring of one of the most capable soldiers and a powerful Titan Shifter, despite her rage that people in Stohess see her beloved daughter as nothing more than a political pawn, Mikasa doesn't yell at them and only throws them angry glares, for once focusing on those dear to her and not those who hurt her.

Six years have passed since Historia's second coronation; six years of constant struggle for peace, negotiations, battles and further conspiracies, although this time they were coming mostly from the nobles of Wall Sina and not from Marley. The land across the ocean, taken aback due to losing control over Paradis, combined with the imprisonment and restrain of its most capable commanders, had lost the vast majority of its military force and knew there was no way they could attack with their remaining resources and Titan powers. The anti-Marleyan movement remains active until these days and thanks to Historia funding research and experiments, the island and the Survey Corps enjoy inventions of advanced technology Mikasa hadn't even dreamed about.

The world will constantly throw new challenges at them, but, like Sasha once said, it had no right to take their future away from them. So when Eren proposed to Mikasa a year after their victory in Mitras, Mikasa hadn't hesitated to accept and she had even laughed when Jean, Connie, Sasha and Hitch kept teasing Eren about how he finally woke up and saw what a treasure he had beside him all these years.

"Auntie Mikasa! Uncle Eren!" A carefree sing-song voice brings her out of her reflection and Mikasa smiles at the six-year-old girl who runs towards her and quietly sits next to her so she won't wake up Carla. With Sasha's hair, Jean's eyes, a constant wish to explore her surroundings and always laughing, Hope Kirstein has become everyone's favorite and all Scouts adore her, especially since, as the first child to be born, she has brought a new air of joy and hope, truly honoring her name. "She's so tiny," she comments now while observing the baby and gently pokes her cheek.

"So were you when you were born." Mikasa chuckles and pinches her nose, recalling the day she was born; Jean was constantly scared due to how tiny she was to the point that Hitch had actually came to the verge of slapping him in order to stop his questions about whether everything was okay with her health. "And what are you up to, kiddo?"

"I wanted to prank Uncle Floch because he says that people here are close-minded idiots, but Daddy said he's not worth it." Hope comments, laughing at the triumphant sound Eren leaves, while Mikasa simply shakes her head at Floch complaining even to a child. "Were these soldiers the bad guys here? Like Mommy and Daddy say in the bedtime stories they tell me?"

"Bad people exist, Hope, but so do good ones." Mikasa nods; after everything they've lived, Jean and Sasha had decided never to hide the truth about their past from their daughter and the choice to share it in the form of bedtime stories about bad guys and valiant heroes is the wisest one for Mikasa, since they don't burden her from such a young age. And Hope seems to really like the noise and colors of the capital, although she suspects that Historia herself has something to do with it, since she loves the little girl to bits and spoils her so much, that Sasha has often reprimanded the young queen about this.

"Ah, here you are!" Sasha joins them, picking Hope up and swinging her around, making the six-year-old laugh loudly and mocking complain that she's dizzy. "Can't leave your new friend Carla, eh?" She adds, recalling with a smile how happy her daughter was when she learned that Mikasa gave birth to a girl, clapping and making plans about the adventures she would live with her. "I just talked with Historia." The female Scout then addresses Mikasa and Eren, who look at her startled, fretting for negative news. "Yelena communicated with her…there's a great uproar in Marley and there's a possibility that the Warrior Unit will be disbanded."

"Really?" Eren exclaims, relief marking his face; all these years of fighting and with three Titan powers to control have taken their toll on him, although he brightens up whenever in Mikasa and Carla's company. "And is Yelena absolutely sure?"

"It's not official, but from what she says it's a really strong possibility." Falco joins the conversation, giving Hope a tight hug. "She told me that Officer Braun played a major role in that and even voted for it in a strategy meeting they had."

"What?!"

"Are you serious?"

"Reiner…Oh my God…" Sasha whispers and covers her mouth with her hands as small tears appear in her hazel eyes. Years and years of wondering about Reiner, of hating him as a traitor, of being confused due to his switching personalities…and now to learn that he officially supported them in front of their enemies...

Soon, Jean and Connie approach them as well, having been told the news by Hanji, and the former wraps an arm around Sasha, who leans into his hug and takes a few deep breaths, not wanting to appear as confused and sad in front of their little girl. Right now, as they're gathered, the air has something bittersweet, like closure for all the tragedies that shaped and matured them…like the old wounds start closing; not fully healing, but not hurting them as intently.

"Hope, honey, why don't you go and find Aunt Historia, she said she had some wonderful games planned for you." Jean calmly suggests, knowing that Hope literally falls asleep when the Scouts talk about military stuff and that she would prefer spending some time with her friend.

He senses that his daughter notices that something's concerning all of them, with the perplexed glances she gives them, and he doesn't want to scare her like that. She's far too young for such worries and, after the harsh training he and Sasha went through since they were twelve and after all the mess they witnessed from the moment Wall Rose was breached, they both want a cheerful childhood for Hope.

"Okay, Daddy!" Hope nods in agreement and, after giving her parents a tight hug, leaves in search of the queen, leaving the five friends alone, just like back then, when they first realized who their true enemies were and that they had become each other's family.

"Well, like I said," Connie starts in an attempt to break the tension, although his shaky voice betrays the fact that he too is influenced by what he learned about his former comrade, "things change suddenly and there's never a boring moment with us."

* * *

 **A/N: Dammit, why can't these two become canon already? I know, I know, Chapter 105 is the answer, stupid Isayama -_- Anyway, hope you liked the story and stay tuned, because I'm planning to write a prequel of this series, where we'll explore how Jean and Sasha got married and what led to the Scouts' separation, hehehe :)**


End file.
